


Halloween Scavenger Hunt

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Holidays [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Harley and Joker in a happy relationship, Oral Sex, Sex, halloween party, scavenger - Freeform, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Harley throws a Halloween party with a fun scavenger hunt through Gotham.





	Halloween Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chan_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Reign/gifts).



> Chan_Reign I know this isn't exactly what you requested but I got myself sidetracked at little. I Hope you still enjoy the story though! :hugs: Thank you so much for asking me to write!

Joker was muttering to himself under his breath as he stood on his tiptoes, balancing dangerous close to the edge of the stool while he hung the streamers across the stage like Harley wanted. He was hanging the steamers across the remains of the stage and along the back where some old rusted hooks were embedded in the wall by the old rotten and tattered red curtains. 

He wasn't really happy about this party Harley wanted to throw for Halloween...he liked a good party just like everyone, especially when there were lots of screams and explosions. Those always made the best parties! 

Joker giggled to himself imagining Batman exploding out of a pumpkin, hitting the moon and bursting into a million little bats flapping into the night. It was so funny!! Joker sighed. Ah to blow up the Batman he thought...so fun. 

BUT instead of planning the demise of Bats, he was here in this old abandoned vaudeville theater, decorating for a party of villains! Harley kept insisting they were their friends...Joker frowned thinking to himself. Well, I suppose they could be friends...we all hate the Batman... 

But the other reason he was here was because this was important to his girl. Harley was excited about this party. She had been planning it for weeks, and he would do anything for her, even help her with a party he wasn't happy about just to see that smile on her face. PLUS the sex was always that much more incredible when Harley was happy! 

He sighed, tossed the streamer, missed the tiny hook completely and watched the colored paper roll down to the floor. He let out another sigh of the longsuffering and hopped down from the stool. He was wearing a pair of his old purple stripped slacks that had a couple of holes in the knees from one of his numerous fights with Batman, purple and black suspenders and a black t-shirt that read “Evil Clown College Valedictorian” across the chest. He wore black and red checked socks and a pair of red high tops. His green hair was loose, curling freely around his forehead, dropping years from his white face making him look a great deal younger. He wiped his hand over his forehead looking around. There were several tables set up on the stage, long tables with black and orange clothes on them where Harley was planning on putting the food and drinks for the party. Joker glanced around looking for her when he saw her sitting on the floor in a corner of the stage blowing up balloons. 

Harley was working her cute little tushy off for this Halloween party she was throwing. Not only was she decorating every inch of the condemned property they had taken over, but she had kidnapped some caterers, a DJ and a light guy to make everything look creepy with a lot of good food to boot. 

Bob and Frost were currently standing watch over their new workforce along with a couple of other hired goons to make sure everything was as Harley wanted it. 

Joker strolled over to where Harley sat on the floor surrounded by balloons. She looked adorable in a pair of red overalls, a black sports bra and her hair in pigtails, her feet covered in red and white striped socks, her shoes set off to the side. He grinned, picking up a red balloon and holding it in front of his face putting on his best creepy voice, Joker giggled. “You'll float too Harley.” 

Harley giggled and booped his balloon. “Puddin!” 

Joker grinned dropping the balloon watching it roll away. “You should take a break sweetie.” 

“I will once I get these balloons finished! Did I tell you Pengie finally got back to me and he's coming too!” 

Joker rolled his eyes. “Oh goodie.” 

Harley giggled. “Aw puddin, don't be like that!” 

He laid back on the floor and stared up into the rafters of the old stage. “Did you know this place was haunted, precious?” 

Harley dropped her balloons and shuffled closer to lay her head on his arm and look up. “Yep. That's why I chose it for our party.” 

“Your party.” Joker tapped her on the head with his fingertips. 

Harley rolled so she was leaning on his chest looking down at his ghost white face. “Aw, come on puddin, it'll be fun! A scavenger hunt, bobbing for apples, ghost stories, dancing...” 

Joker pouted. “No explosions, no blood, no Bats....” 

Harley started to tickle his chest, sliding her hands under his t-shirt. “Ah come on puddin...it will be fun—admit it!” 

Joker chuckled. “NO!” 

Harley shifted, crawled on top of him, and straddled his hips shoving his shirt up further. She loved rubbing her hands along his smooth, muscled stomach and along his defined chest licking her lips then she started to tickle him again. “Admit it! A Halloween party is a great idea!!” 

Joker started to laugh. “NO!! NEVER!” 

Harley giggled. “You like parties!!” 

Joker tried to curl away from her, but Harley wouldn't let him get away, tightening her acrobatically toned muscular thighs around him and tickling down his stomach. Joker was giggling to the point that there were tears in his eyes and he finally, breathlessly groaned. “Fine woman!! You win!!” 

Harley grinned, her fingers tickling over his skin. “Not yet I don't!” 

She pushed herself down until she was straddling his thighs, she leaned down and blew on his stomach making a loud obnoxious farty noise on his stomach. 

Joker burst out laughing. “STOP!! IT TICKLES HARLEY!!!” 

Harley grinned in response. “NOPE!” 

Harley giggled and nibbled at his stomach, catching his skin between her teeth giving a gentle tug, before blowing on his stomach again. Joker was in tears trying to buck her off. “Harley!!” 

Continuing to giggle, Harley pushed herself lower, nibbling down below his belly button, her chin brushing the edge of his slacks. Her nimble fingers unsnapped the suspenders and started to work the button and zipper of his slacks open. Once she had the slacks open she pulled the cloth aside to reveal to white boxers he was wearing, covered in a rainbow of polkadot colors. With a wicked smile, Harley grabbed the cloth of his pants, wrapping her fingers around the elastic band of his boxers at the same time, and then with a giggle, Harley yanked the pants and his boxers down just past his hips. 

Joker giggled and yelped in surprise at the same time. “Harley...what are you doing?” 

Harley smiled. “I”m winning, that's what I'm doing!” 

She grinned at him and licked her lips seductively, her blue eyes dancing as she took in the sight of his pale erection...which always made her body ache to see the long, thick smoothness of his shaft...her insides tightened in need just gazing at him...she leaned down, making sure he was watching her (which he was) while she ran the flat of her tongue along that smooth space just under his bellybutton and right above his groin, pressing her lips to his smooth, warm skin, before she dragged her teeth against him, his erection stroking against her neck then her cheek as she brushed her hot mouth across his skin. 

Joker groaned, his shaft swelling; Harley always knew exactly what he liked. She drove him crazy in the best possible ways. His grin widened thinking about his girl, his harlequin...all his, but then his thoughts were quickly chased away by the brush of her nose against his shaft causing him to groan. “Mmm...uhhh...Harls!” Harley grinned and slid down between his legs, her tongue and teeth nibbling at his skin while she yanked his slacks lower burying her face against his thigh and biting. He giggled, then jumped just barely stopping himself from letting out a yelp. “Oooh right here on the stage Harley? Whatever will my public think?! What if Bats showed up?” He giggled. “Think he would still respect me?” 

Harley giggled and the warmth of her breath caressed his pale skin. “Oh shut up puddin!” She licked him, the flat of her tongue dragging up the underside of his erection. Joker growled before he reached down and gave one of her pigtails of playful tug. Harley grinned. “This is going to be a special public performance! And an incentive to get you to finish helping with the decorating.” 

Joker leaned up to look down at her and laughed. “Oh my girl. You certainly know how to motivate me!” 

Harley winked at him, her heart picking up speed when he said “My girl.” It always made her happy to hear him say that...she was his and only his forever...With a happy grin, Harley yanked his pants down to his knees, sitting up to scoot herself down over the slippery polished wood of the stage while taking his pants with her. She stopped once she had the purple slacks to his ankles 

Joker pushed himself up on his knees watching her without offering the least little bit of help. She reached down and yanked one of his red tennis shoes off, throwing it across the stage, then tore the pants leg off his one ankle before pressing his legs wide. 

“Ah, that's better.” She grinned pleased with herself. 

* 

Frost was grumbling as he went to go find Harley. One of the chefs was complaining about needing some herb or other...Frost couldn't remember what it was but the man, even with a gun to his head, would not stop complaining about how the steak was going to taste horrible if he didn't have such and such herb. Bob had pointed and made gestures that Frost could only interpret as...go ask Harley... 

Frost had groaned, but this party meant a lot to Miss Quinn and he was not going to be the one to ruin it for her. So he had set off to the front stage where he knew she was with the Boss finishing up decorating. He had just come up through the back stage and started to walk through the set of backstage curtains onto the main stage, his mouth open to ask what he should do when he saw Harley yank the Boss's pants off. 

Frost, one foot out in front of him, did a turn on his other foot that would have made any dancer proud as he spun around and quickly exited the stage. He would just head to the store and buy all the herbs...yeah...that's what he would do...all the herbs—one of them would have to work right? 

* 

Harley laid across the stage between Joker's leg, tracing her fingertips along the inside of his pale thigh. Joker chuckled. “That tickles Harley.” 

“Then I'll do this...” She smiled pressing a kiss to the soft section between thigh and groin. Joker chuckled softly bending his leg up and to the side a little which opened the tender space wider to her. She nibbled her way around his groin rubbing her nose against his soft skin. Joker groaned softly reaching down to trace his fingers along her cheek, a sweet caress that Harley leaned into with a purr. She licked the head of his erection, a soft flick of her tongue that made him groan softly just before she wrapped her hand around his shaft and very slowly traced her lips with him. 

Joker groaned loudly feeling the warm wetness of her soft tongue on him then the warmth of her entire mouth surrounding him. He was leaning on his elbows watching her, but his head dropped back with a moan when her mouth came down on him then that enticing pull as she dragged her lips up then slowly down around, her tongue weaving gently on the underside of his erection. 

“Oh GOD Harley, you are so good at that!” 

She giggled, the soft vibration of her laugh tickling along his shaft. Joker went back to watching her. She held him with one hand, her other hand stroking along his stomach, then slowly she ran her hand down, brushing her thumb against his scrotum while she ran her lips along the side of his erection, her tongue curling over the head of his smooth shaft before she kissed the tip. Joker hissed. 

She wrapped her lips around him, placing her hands on either side of his shaft and very gently Harley massaged while sucking gently, pulling her lips up and down sucking and licking while she rubbed her fingers into his skin. 

Joker groaned, swallowing heavily, watching the way she tenderly sucked on him. She rolled her tongue down his shaft, then over the head then down again, salivating as she continued to worshipful suck and pull on him with her mouth, sliding her hands up around him her hands moving together up and down then back to spread her fingers along the sides of his erection while she ran her tongue down the back of his hard shaft. 

She bobbed her head gently sucking, pressing him along the inside of her cheek then rolling her tongue over him until Joker shuddered. “Uuhh...Damn Harley.” He reached down with one hand and tugged on a pigtail. Harley giggled. She sucked on him again, bobbing her head, one hand wrapping around his erection and slowly twisting sensually back and forth. She licked the tip of him smiling up at him, the tip of her tongue playing with the small slit at the head of his erection. She could taste his excitement pressing the tip of her tongue down against the slit sliding back and forth tasting him. 

Joker groaned loudly. Harley giggled and stood up. Joker licked his lips watching her as she unhooked the straps of her overalls, letting them fall to the floor with a loud clank as the metal of the straps hit the floor. Joker's grin spread across his face. She wasn't wearing any panties! 

She grinned, slipping out of her sports bra and tossed it to the floor. The only thing she left on were her striped socks. 

Joker stuck his tongue between his teeth as he grinned watching Harley while she positioned herself over him then slowly lowered herself down. Joker gasped, feeling the slow penetration into her, the warmth and slick wetness of her body embracing him. 

Harley groaned softly enjoying the way he filled her. She pressed her hands down on his chest, rolling her hips with a low whine of pleasure. Joker reached up to grab her hips grinning wide as he watched her arch her back, her flexibility always impressed him as she bent back grabbing his knees then sliding her hands down until she lay back flat. Joker ran his tongue over his upper teeth grinning with pleasure and delight. “Oh Harley!” Joker cooed reaching over to run his hands along her thighs. She chuckled coming back up and started to slide her body, up and down his hard erection, rolling her hips each time she came down, grinding against him pressing her fingers into his chest and digging her nails in. Harley panted softly, building her speed then going achingly slow. “Uuhh puddin, uuhh ...” 

Joker pushed himself up on his elbows again, releasing her hips so he could watch her riding him. He groaned rolling his eyes closed for a moment, letting himself just enjoy the pleasure of feeling her around him, her body and his connected, the warmth and wetness of her thrusting up and down on him. 

She settled her hands behind her again, grasping his knees and rolled her hips, biting her bottom lip, her blue eyes focused only on him. Joker grinned his red-lipped smile, his gaze flicking from her face, to watch him disappearing in and out of her. 

Joker groaned softly. “You feel so good Harls...uuhh...so good...” 

Harley smiled. “Mmm...I love you so much puddin...” 

Joker let out a heavy breath. “My baby girl...my one and only.” 

Harley dropped forward on one hand, her other hand caressed his face and neck. Joker laid flat again, but he reached around and grabbed her ass with both hands, squeezing tight. Before he lurched up, wrapping his lips and tongue around the nipple of one breast, suckling while he squeezed her rear. Harley groaned loudly rolling her hips sensually. Joker leaned back with a gasp of breath. Harley grabbed his neck forcing his head down, her fingers tightening around his throat. Joker moaned grinning at the feel of her fingers pressing into his neck. 

“Mistah J...” She grinned licking her lips as she started to bounce her hips. Joker hissed reaching up to grab her hips. Harley's hand around his throat pressed down harder, her hips bouncing and grinding. His whole body tightened, the slim muscles in his arms becoming prominent as he held onto her. Harley moved faster, panting hot and heavy, her fingers tight under his jaw. 

“Uuhh...uuhh...Mistah J...uuhhh..” She she bit down on her bottom lip. 

Joker felt the tightening of her around him, her body going taut, her fucking becoming harder and faster and then she came with a loud moan. 

“Oouuh...puddin!!” She went rigid for a few seconds, then seemed to turn to melted butter, her body becoming warm and liquid. 

Joker groaned feeling her, listening to her explosion of pleasure. The press of her delicate fingers into his throat was the most erotic feeling, but then to have her orgasm at the same time...Joker giggled almost deliriously. 

He thrust his hips up, pounding up into her soft, yielding flesh, her wetness flooding around him. Harley continued to grind her hips, meeting his thrusts with her own undulating rolling thrusts. She stared to loosen her grip on his throat, but Joker reached over grabbing her wrist. 

“Don't stop Harley. Don't stop...fuck me...choke me.” He gave her his wide toothy grin. 

Harley giggled and reaffirmed the pressure on his neck, pressing her mouth to his and biting his tongue. Joker groaned, reaching up to wrap his arms around her while her hips pumped up and down, his breath coming in short gasps from the pressure of her fingers. 

Just when he thought he might blackout, Harley came again, dropping her hand from his throat to put both down behind his head and fuck harder, rolling and weaving her hips while crying out his name. “Uuuhuuh Joker!” 

He came in the next moment, holding back was impossible, he pressed his hands to the small of her back and thrust up hard, deep while groaning. “UuUuhhhh...Harley...uuhh...Harls...” 

Harley giggled while Joker tried to catch his breath. She started to nibble on his ear the along his throat which tickled him. Joker wiggled. “Ugh Harley stop that!” 

“No,” she said simply and continued to nibble until he was wiggling. “Damn it Harls!” 

Harley stopped and pressed a tender kiss to his neck. “I think I bruised you.” 

She sat back gently pressing his jaw back and to the side to examine the dark purplish-blue bruises that were forming. “Yeah...you are going to have fingerprint bruises on your throat puddin!” 

Joker chuckled rubbing his hands along her thighs. “I'll wear them like a badge of honor.” He chuckled. 

Harley giggled covering her face with a squeal of embarrassment. 

Joker reached up for her and yanked her back down against his chest. “Mmm...now I feel like a nap.” 

“NO!! You promised you would keep helping!” Harley started to squirm away. 

Joker held her in place against him. “Nope, naps!” 

Joker laughed breathlessly holding onto her. “Okay, okay! I have a joke!,” he said with a smile. “A lady goes to the doctor and complains that her husband is losing interest in sex. The doctor gives her a pill, but warns her that it's still experimental. He tells her to slip it into his mashed potatoes at dinner. So that night, she does just that. About a week later, she's back at the doctor, and says, "Doc, the pill worked great! I put it in the potatoes like you said. Not even five minutes later he jumped up, raked all the food and dishes onto the floor, grabbed me, ripped all my clothes off, and ravaged me right there on the table!" The doctor says, "I'm sorry, we didn't realize the pill was that strong! The drug company will be glad to pay for any damages." "Nah," she says, "that's okay. We're never going back to that restaurant anyway.” 

Harley groaned. “Oh my GOD! Mistah J!” But she was laughing. He giggled nibbling on her neck causing her to squirm until he finally let out a sigh. “Okay fine...let's finish decorating.” 

Harley gave him a loud kiss on him lips before she jumped up and grabbed her clothes. 

* 

The first to arrive was Two-face. He was dressed in a half white and half black suit, his dark hair combed back. He walked through the doors of the old theater, two henchmen flanking him. As he entered the lobby he was immediately greeted by a blow up ghost and a couple of other animated Halloween creatures all with white faces and bright red painted smiles. Some had green “hair” on them while others had black and red. Harvey narrowed his eyes while flipping his coin. Whatever silent question he had asked the answer had been position as he motioned for his men to follow him into the auditorium. Once inside Harvey saw the stage, lit up with green and purple lights, tall lit black candles and a long table covered with a dark purple table cloth, on the stage with fake spiderwebs, red, orange and purple streamers behind and around it. Dropping from the ceiling were ghosts and witches...and more fake webbing. On the table, as Harvey moved closer, he could see fake skulls, (well maybe fake, who could tell with these two), cupcakes in a variety of Halloween decorations, black, purple, and red bowls filled with candy and he could smell steak. As he approached he saw steak and vegetable kabobs, there was a cheese and cracker platter with a center skull decoration, there were deviled eggs, dips, chips and other Halloween themed foods. Harvey was actually surprised by the spread. Harley came rushing out from the right of the stage and squealed. 

“HARVEY!!!” Harley jumped up and down. She was dressed like a witch, wearing a black spaghetti strap top with purple—instead of red—diamonds on her left breast. The skirt of the outfit was flowy and purple and she had on purple and black striped leggings, black motorcycle boots and a black witch hat with a purple band around it. Harvey had to admit she looked cute with her blonde, pink and blue dipped hair in low-hanging pigtails under the hat. Behind her came Bob and Frost, the Joker's henchmen, both in costume. Bob was dressed in a pink and peach tutu with embroidered top with sparkling pink jewels and a full puffy tulle skirt along with a halo of pink roses on his bald head. Frost was dressed like Groucho Marx with the big bushy mustache, round glasses and cigar. 

Next came Joker, who was dressed in a full black and white Bela Lugosi tuxedo with a black cape on that was lined in purple underneath. Joker stopped and frown, then grinned showing off the fake plastic vampire teeth in his mouth. “No costume Harv? Or couldn't you decide?” p>Harvey narrowed his eyes. “Wasn't sure if this was real or a trap.” 

Joker chuckled. “It's Harley.” 

Harley stepped over and put her hand out to Harvey. “Come up onto the stage, Harv! We have all sorts of food and a couple of cuties serving drinks...well they will be in a bit, getting their costumes on.” 

Harvey took Harley's offered hand letting her help him onto the stage just as they all heard a voice yell. 

“Well, well, well; it is a party!” Everyone turned to see Penguin strolling up the aisle, dressed in his best tuxedo, top hat and a cigarette on a long holder between his teeth. Harley jumped up and down on the stage when she saw him and waved her hand. “Hey Pengy!!! OH YOU BROUGHT RIDDLER!!!” 

Riddler came waltzing up the aisle just behind Penguin dressed in his best green suit with his question mark cane and green bowler hat. “Hey Harley. How do you spell candy in 2 letters ?” 

Harley giggled. “With a C and Y!” 

Riddler laughed. “That's my girl!” 

Joker snarled. “EDWARD DON'T YOU EVER CALL HARLEY YOUR GIRL!” 

Riddler chuckled. “Don't be jealous, you crazy clown.” 

Joker muttered. “You're a big green fart Eddie.” 

The other two men came up on the stage with Penguin choking. “All that food for the guests?” 

Harley giggled pleased. “Yes it is!” 

“Harley dear, you know exactly how to go after a man's heart!” Penguin went over to the table happily grabbing a plate from the small stack at the end and began putting food on it. 

Joker snarled. “Okay I'm getting really tired of everyone acting like Harley is their girlfriend!! She's mine and I'm going to start shooting all you bozos if you don't stop it!” Harley hurried over and wrapped her arms around Joker kissing him on the tip of his nose. “Oh puddin, don't get mad.” 

“Yes, Joker don't be such a jealous little boy, you psychopathic clown.” Ivy smiled as she swept down the aisle. She was wearing a long ballgown of green and white clearly made with leaves and flowers that wrapped around her body then flowed out in a long skirt, along with a pair of fairy wings. “Hey Harley darling.” Ivy waved her fingers at Harley. “Oh Ivy!! You look gorgeous!!! Oh My GOD! You are so beautiful! I love your dress!” Harley clapped her hands jumping up and down again while Joker muttered, “I hate her.” Harley giggled, sliding in close and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Shh...puddin. I love you and only you.” She dropped her voice even lower. “Remember what we did on this very stage just a few hours ago.” She licked his cheek, running the flat of her tongue along his cheek. 

Joker purred, leaning into Harley's attentions with a big grin. Ivy stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging motion. “You two are disgusting,” she muttered as she made her way on stage with a sniff. “Mmm...steak! Yeah!” 

Joker held Harley's hand, kissing her knuckles before he yelled. “BOB! MUSIC!!” 

* 

The soulful sounds of Frank Sinatra singing “Witchcraft” filled the old theater. Joker smiled, showing off his plastic fangs while he spun Harley around dancing with her elegantly across the stage. He had a hand on her waist, her other hand in his while they did an almost perfect waltz step together, his cape swirling out gracefully as they danced. Joker twirled her out then back into his arms, her back to his chest before he lifted her into the air. Harley giggled and kicked her legs gracefully before Joker brought her back down and twirled her back to face him. 

Riddler was spinning around on the stage with Ivy who was holding her dress up with one hand, making her look as if she were floating on the air. 

Penguin was eating, watching the others dancing, swaying to the music while a couple of young women in tiny black witch costumes, with jaunty little pointed hats, carried trays of drinks. While Joker was dancing with Harley, Freeze arrived. Harley saw him from the corner of her eye, while Joker twirled her around in a circle and she squealed. 

“FREEZE!!” She spun back around. 

Freeze smiled just a little. “Hello Harley. I brought the ice cream as you requested.” 

Joker, who continued to dance with Harley chuckled. “The Iceman cometh with ice cream!!” Both Harley and Joker laughed waltzing across the stage. 

That was when they heard the loud bang of the doors from the front of the theater open and the loud laughing roar of Croc. “Hey Harley! Scarecrow and I are here!! Now the party can get started!” Croc, wearing a pink pointed princess hat with pink scarf falling from the point, the hant at an angle waved as he made his way down the asile. 

Harley giggled. "KC are you a princess?" 

"Nah, I'm the dragon that ate her!!" Croc barked out into a laugh. Harley giggled. 

She smiled at Joker while he spun her around again. “We should play some of the games I have in mind!” 

* 

Harley had everyone sitting in a circle on the stage. She had Ivy on one side of her, Joker on her other side. Penguin was sitting next to Riddler who was sitting beside Croc, Scarecrow between him and Ivy. Freeze was sitting opposite Penguin watching the little man eat with a slight curl to his lips and Two-Face was next to him a bottle of wine on his right side pouring himself a glass (the witch hostesses were hanging with Frost and Bob.) Harley handed out pieces of paper, each with a list of six items on them. 

“Okay everyone, you can work in teams or alone. You have to go around Gotham and find these items AND not get caught by Batman. You are not allowed to use explosives or guns...” Joker made a soft whine, but Harley ignored him. “You can steal, but you have to do it without hurting anyone. It's Halloween so I want tricks...not deaths. Got it?” 

Everyone in unison mumbled. “Got it.” 

Joker crossed his arms and pouted. “No explosions? No guns? No murder...that sucks Harley.” 

“Puddin, it'll be fun! I promise. Okay, look at the list everyone! Okay, you are supposed to find, One: a stop sign, Two: a motorcycle, Three: something that looks like an angel and NOT a child dressed up as one! Kidnapping an adult is fine though. Okay, Four: the restroom key from a gas station bathroom, Fifth: A pine cone, and lastly, the one thing that if you get it, wins the whole game...” Harley paused for dramatic effect. “One of Batman's batarangs.” 

Penguin snorted. “What?” 

Harley giggled. “You get a batarang you win! You don't have to get anything else on the list.” 

Croc stuck a whole cupcake in his mouth, chewed for a couple of seconds before he asked. “So what's the prize?” 

Harley grinned. “You get a special spotlight.” 

Freeze frowned. “A spotlight?” 

Harley and Joker giggled. Joker hissed through his chuckles. “A derpy bat signal spotlight!” 

The clowns laughed. Everyone else frowned, then chuckled except for Harvey who shrugged. “Whatever, let's play.” 

* 

Outside Batman and Robin were watching over Gotham's trick or treaters. The night had been relatively quiet, only a few minor criminals which had been easily taken care of and left for the Gotham PD. Right now the two of them were crouched on the edge of a building when Batman's frown deepened. He could have sworn he saw Scarecrow and Croc wiht a pincess hat on his large green head, two master criminals he had never seen working together, getting into a car parked around the corner coming off a darkened alley. 

Robin noticed Bruce's intense stare. “Batman, what is it?” 

Batman watched the car take off. “Probably nothing, but come on.” 

They took off following the car when Robin called out in surprise. “Is that Mr. Freeze?” 

The two of them were in mid-swing toward one of the apartment buildings nearby. Batman landed in a crouch turning as Robin landed and hurried over to the edge. Both mask men looked over to see Freeze getting on a motorcycle and taking off. 

Robin blinked. “Did Mr. Freeze just steal a motorcycle?” 

Batman frowned. “I think so. Come on let's go.” 

While Chasing after Freeze, Batman caught a glimpse of Joker's known henchmen, Bob and Frost, carrying a stone angel down the street....Curious indeed he thought. 

* 

Not far away Joker was peering through a pair of high-tech binoculars. He giggled when he saw Batman and Robin leap off one of the buildings. “Oh you were right Harls. Batsy just set off after Freeze!” 

Harley grinned. She was waiting, one leg on the ground, the other on the motorcycle and the engine rumbling. “Come on puddin, we are going to win this scavenger hunt!” 

Joker dropped the binoculars around his neck and hurried back climbing behind Harley onto the motorcycle and wrapping his arms around her, “Okay baby, let's go catch 

ourselves a bat!” * 

Batman frowned even more, the lines around his mouth etched deeply. He had just seen Riddler with Poison Ivy (who Bruce noticed was wearing a ballgown with fairy wings...not exactly her most advantageous crime committing outfit he noted) and Harvey Dent not too far behind them. Riddler and Harvey seemed to be trying to take a stop sign off its metal pole, the two men working together, while Ivy had gone into the gas station. She came out and yelled at the other two holding a large bright yellow plastic square that had a key attached to it. 

Robin muttered in astonishment. “What is going on? They're all just doing petty crimes...stealing a bike, vandalizing maybe...I don't understand.” 

Batman didn't move to stop Riddler and Harvey and a quick look through his binoculars showed that no one in the gas station was hurt or poisoned. 

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Batman said with no inflection to his words. Robin looked over at him thinking he was making a joke, but Batman wasn't smiling. Robin blinked then turned back to watching the three criminals take off with their stop sign and bathroom key. 

* 

Joker and Harley were crouched in the bushes that ran along the road. Harley whispered even though there was no way Batman could hear them. “So puddin...how we gonna get a batarang?” 

Joker was watching Batman intently, his plastic fangs pressing against his lower lips. “Mm...well...Harley my dear, I'm beginning to think we didn't think this plan through very well.” 

Harley pouted then hissed. “We could just run up to him and yell. He's sure to throw a few at us, maybe we can catch one?” 

Joker put his binoculars down and turned to glare at Harley, but then he slowly started to smile. “You know toots, that might work.” 

Harley grinned. 

* 

Batman lost trace of Riddler, Ivy and Harvey when he caught sight of Penguin in Robinson Park with a flashlight looking under trees. He watched the short man for a few minutes through his binoculars. Robin whispered. “You think he buried something out there?” 

Batman sighed. “Doubtful.” 

“Whatdya think he's doing then?” Robin asked when Batman handed his young apprentice the binoculars. 

“I'm actually unsure. They were taking a stop sign, a motorcycle, a bathroom key...” Batman ticked off out loud. 

Robin muttered while he watched Penguin. “Sounds like things in a scavenger hunt. We did one last summer for this girl Dominic's birthday party. We had to go after some crazy things. Nothing illegal really, but one of the items on the list was a street sign that actually had to have the word street in it and I think one was a lawn gnome...” 

“A scavenger hunt?” Batman looked over at Robin with a frown as if he had never heard of such an idea. 

Robin lowered the binoculars. “Yeah. Like you get a list of random things to look for and whoever finds all of them and gets back to a certain location on time wins a prize. I mean it usually isn't anything great, but it's just for fun. You know...fun?” 

Batman took the binoculars with a slight snarling twist to his lips, which made Robin chuckle, and looked up at the moment that Penguin straightened up holding a pine cone. 

“Robin...I think you may be on to something.” 

That was when they both heard the sound of laughter that always put them both on edge. 

“HAHAHAHA!!!! Hey darling how you doing tonight? I see you both went for the old costumes instead of spicing it up for Halloween...so sadly typical. I on the other hand look fabulous as does my witchy girl.” Harley did a little spin, holding up the ends of her skirt with her fingertips. 

Both men turned to see Joker standing on the rooftop behind them, dressed in full Dracula costume with Harley Quinn standing beside him waving her fingers at him in a (sexy thought Robin) witch's costume. 

“Heya Batsy! Hi baby bird!” Harley grinned. “Like my costume?” She did a little twirl. 

Joker hissed at her. “Hey no flirting with the Bats Harls!” 

Harley giggled. “Sorry puddin.” She leaned over on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Joker's cheek. 

Batman turned slowly, every inch of him on edge. “What do you want Joker?” 

“Well, if you're just going to come on out and ask, Harley and I want one of your batarangs.” Joker grinned happily. 

Harley giggled. “Batarang. You really like naming things after yourself don't you Batboy. That's a sign of a narcissistic personality.” She started to count down with her fingers. 

“You really should see someone about that and your coulrophobia.” (Here Joker started laughing and squealed. “Fear of clowns!!”) “Your obsessive-compulsive disorder, sublimation of grief and bereavement disorder, your PTSD, your clear anger issues.” (Joker nodded muttering. “Oh yes, yes, definitely anger issues.”) “And lastly your Munchhausen-by-proxy...I mean seriously Batsy...” Harley pointedly at Robin. “I mean you really need help Batsy.” 

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask. “You know if you wanna talk about people with psychological issues you really should...” 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk boy wonder! I have a degree so shut it ya pipsqueek!” Harley narrowed her eyes and pointed at him wagging her finger accompanied by a big smile. 

Joker chuckled. “So Bats, gonna give us a batarang?” 

Batman pulled one out slowly. “Oh. I'll give you one...” 

Harley squealed and clapped her hands. Joker laughed turning and grabbed Harley's hand, then they took off at a run, his black cape whipping out behind him. Batman took the batarang and threw it just as the two clowns leapt off the side of the building, miraculously making the leap, hitting the roof and rolling just a little ways from the edge to come up onto their feet. 

The batarang zipped across the gap between buildings following the two clowns where it finally ripped through Joker's cape and zigged across his cheek cutting a deep bloody line before it hit the roof and skittered across the rough surface. 

Harley squealed. “GRAB IT!” as she went racing after it. 

Harley grabbed up the batarang holding it over her head and jumping up and down as she yelled. “Come on puddin, I got it!!!!” 

Joker gave Batman and Robin double fingers before he took off after Harley. Robin started to run after him, but Batman grabbed Robin by the shoulder preventing the boy from chasing after Joker and Harley. 

“Batman, what are you doing?” Robin turned looking shocked. 

Batman shrugged. “I think I just helped them win the scavenger hunt.” 

“We're not going after them?” Robin asked, incredulous. 

Batman finally allowed a smile to touch his lips. “What did you say everyone does who participates in a scavenger hunt after they've found their items?” 

Robin tilted his head. “They return to a set location...all of them together.” The adolescent narrowed his eyes. “Call Batgirl and Nightwing?” 

“It'll be a treat,” Batman growled.


End file.
